


50 Things Others Learn About Them

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Series: Things They Learn Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100 Things, 50 Things Maybe Going On, And Oliver Queen Is Hers, Because Obviously They Are Together Now, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Everyone Realizing That, F/M, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, How Others See Them, I Blame Tumblr, Jealousy, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Snippets, This Started For MTV Reblog On Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Things that others learn about Oliver and Felicity. From other POVs. </p><p>This was for the MTV reblog too. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is 50 but i had a few more ideas and prompts and the polls were closed so if you'd like me to make it a 100 here do let me know. 
> 
> Since the ideas were random the character POVs couldn't be grouped together. I hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, drop me a line with your thoughts!
> 
> Happy reading!!!

## Things Others Learn About Them #1 

Thea had seen Ollie with women since she had been in diapers. She had seen him charm, flirt, and worm his way into their pants with disgust. She had seen him grim and smirk and laugh to hook them closer. She knew all the tricks he did. And they had disgusted her. 

She had missed those tricks when he had been gone. 

Those tricks had become very subtle since he came back, but they still remianed. 

But as she sat at the table, she observed his eyes following Felicity, observed something in his eyes she had never seen, observed the simple smile on his face and she knew. 

Ollie had left the tricks behind for good. Now he just was.


	2. Chapter 2

## Things Others Learn About Them #2

Thea had known Felicity only for a short period of time, surprisingly. 

She had always been someone who had hovered in the periphery and Thea had just never had the time to look at her closely. But then she had, seeing the way Ollie had looked at her. 

Thea had thought she was not Ollie’s type in the beginning. SHe had not understood, despite the amazing woman that Felicity was, why Ollie was hung up on her. She had thought it wasn’t very serious. 

ANd then Ollie had stopped looking at other women the way he looked at Felicity. He had stopped listening to other women the way he listened to Felicity. He had stopped touching other women the way he touched Felicity. 

And Thea understood. Felicity had never been in the periphery. She had always been the center for him.


	3. Chapter 3

## Things Others Learn About Them #3

Ollie always stood a little in front of Felicity whenever they went out somewhere. 

It wwas very subtle. Thea didn’t think Felicity even noticed it as she chattered away about something or the other. But Thea saw. She saw the was he would very inconspicously enter any room first, how he would put his body in front of hers in large crowds, how he would pull her into his side. 

Thea saw while Ollie did it and Felicity kept talking like nothing extraordinary had happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

## Things Others Learn About Them #4

Ollie would be edgy when Felicity wasn’t there. 

Thea would be sitting with him at their house and Felicity would call and tell him she was on her way and Ollie, though he would be relaxed, would still be edgy. And then Felicity would sweep in, all color and smile and babbles, and Thea would see the way Oliver’s entire body would just relax. 

And he would breathe. Just breathe.  


	5. Chapter 5

## Things Others Learn About Them #5

Ollie had always been into public display of affection. 

He would parade his women around and do whatever he wished in public without a bother. But he never did with Felicity. 

With Felicity, he would just hold hands, or peck her on the cheeks. A full-fledged kiss would be very rare. 

Ollie never paraded her around like he had with those women. 

Thea knew only from this how special Felicity was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xoxoCorinne

## Things Others Learn About Them #6

Ollie had moved in with Felicity without even knowing he had. 

All his stuff was slowly all at her place, he was always spending his nights at her place. They were hosting weekly dinners for everyone like an old married couple. That was how moved in he was.

When Thea pointed it out to him, he gave her a blank look and shrugged.  _Shrugged._  

And Digg explained to her to never, ever confront him with anything. He had learned the hard way. 


	7. Chapter 7

## Things Others Learn About Them #7

Thea and Felicity had decided on one night every week for their girl’s night. 

Laurel was a part of it and Thea did not know how Felicity did not get a little uncomfortable. Don’t get her wrong, she liked Laurel but she wouldn’t have if she had been the ex of her boyfriend. A very serious ex that the said boyfriend had loved half his life.

And then Ollie would pick Felicity up at the end of the night, his eyes never leaving her, his entire being only focused on her, and Thea understood why Felicity did not get uncomfortable with Laurel. 

Despite Ollie’s history, she had nothing, absolutely nothing, to worry about. And she knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

## Things Others Learn About Them #8

Thea asked them, after months of seeing them together, and after Ollie admitted they were, in fact, living together, if they had any intention of taking their relationship one step further. 

Felicity nudged Ollie’s shoulder and grinned. “We are still getting over his first marriage. That is a serious issue.”

Oliver sighed but his eyes laughed at Thea.

Those laughing eyes told her. Their relationship was already as far as any could go. 


	9. Chapter 9

## Things Others Learn About Them #9

Watching them fight was something that warranted some popcorn. 

They would all just exchange looks and focus back on the couple. 

Ollie would step into Felicity’s personal space and use his bigger height and his louder voice to challenge her. Felicity would straighten her back and tilt her head and use her louder voice to match him. Their body languages would be screaming lovers and their eyes would be fixated while they just went on and on. 

Digg would sigh beside her. Thea knew he had seen more than enough of these. But she still wanted the popcorn. 

Seeing Ollie so animated because of a tiny woman was just too good.


	10. Chapter 10

## Things Others Learn About Them #10

One night, when Felicity had been out with Lyla, Thea had stood beside her brother in the balcony, looking at the night sky and asked him about Felicity. 

The first thing to come had been a small smile. And then silence. 

Thea never asked again. 

That smile, something she had never thought she’d see again, had said everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	11. Chapter 11

## Things Others Learn About Them #11

Diggle had seen them coming together even before they had. 

He had seen the possibility of them together since Oliver had ridiculously lied to her and Felicity had glossed over it. He had seen them together since she had trusted him without doubt and he had trusted her. 

Diggle had known they were heading down this path for longer than they had. 

He just hadn’t known how long it would take them. 

He was glad, watching them now as they talked, that it had. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xoxoCorinne

## Things Others Learn About Them #12

Oliver was a fighter hard to beat. 

Diggle knew this. Diggle knew how Oliver fought yet could hardly beat him. 

What Diggle had not known was how easy it was to knock Oliver on his ass with Felicity around. Just have her stretch or crack her neck and Oliver would be so distracted, he would never see the hit coming. 

Oliver always scowled at Diggle. 

But he never stopped looking at her. The boy was whipped.


	13. Chapter 13

## Things Others Learn About Them #13

They had always walked the thin line between flirting and romance, much to Diggle’s exasperation. 

Now that they were together, he had thought it would get worse. But now they had become more subtle, more playful with their eyes, more bold with their touches. Felicity’s innuendos had surpassed all levels and so had Oliver’s looks. 

But their verbal flirting had toned down. 

Diggle didn’t know which was better.


	14. Chapter 14

## Things Others Learn About Them #14

They had been a team of three friends before anything else. 

But Oliver and Felicity had always been something else. 

While his relationship with Oliver had stood on rocky grounds many times, his relationship with Felicity had become his one constant. She was a sister he had never had. 

A sister who, much to Diggle’s exasperation, had gotten worse with ogling her man shirtless. And Oliver, who much to his amusement, had gotten worse in ogling her back. 

No matter how many times they were given the room, it just got worse.


	15. Chapter 15

## Things Others Learn About Them #15

Diggle had caught them in compromising positions and various states of undress more times than he could count now. 

Felicity always blushed and Oliver always grinned while Diggle sighed. 

He had thought initially that it would get better eventually. It hadn’t. 

They would be on each other the moment the room emptied. And he did not want to be scandalized. So, he got the a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign.

It didn’t help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xoxoCorrine

## Things Others Learn About Them #16

Diggle knew how bad a liar Oliver was. He knew how bad a liar Felicity was. 

He had not known how absolutely awful liars they were together. 

They would all be talking, and these two would be flirting with their eyes and suddenly, they would come up with the most ridiculous excuses, even worse than energy drinks, to somehow get out of the room.  They should just plaster they were going to have sex on their heads.

Thea groaned every time. Everyone else sighed. 

Diggle just shook his head. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

## Things Others Learn About Them #17

Oliver had always been protective of Felicity, since the moment she had joined the team. 

Diggle hadn’t known how much worse it would get if they got together. Oliver hovered around her, always looked out for her, and after a while, Felicity protested like Diggle knew she would. 

Oliver went up to her, slowly hugged her, as his eyes met Diggle’s.

It was clear Oliver was not going to step back, he was just going to get more subtle. 

Diggle smiled, knowing he was going to get kicked when she found out.


	18. Chapter 18

## Things Others Learn About Them #18

Laurel had initially never understood why Ollie always had Felicity around. She had been petty enough not to understand it even after she had discovered his secret and Sara had died.

Then, she had understood Felicity was the genius behind the team. So, Ollie had kept her. 

Then, she had understood Felicity was the heart of the team. So, Ollie had kept her. 

But after months of being around him to never even have his eye wander to her, Laurel had finally understood. 

He wasn’t Ollie at all. He had, somewhere on the way, become Felicity’s Oliver. And she had kept him.

 


	19. Chapter 19

## Things Others Learn About Them #19

There was a part of Laurel that always compared the man she saw now to the boy he had been. 

She had never thought possible that Oliver could love so much and so completely. She had always wanted that for herself and she missed Tommy for it. But, she had never thought Oliver was capable of that kind of commitment.

But seeing Oliver just stand beside Felicity as she typed away, seeing the way he was talking to Thea but his eyes kept going back to her, Laurel knew that the kind of commitment he had now was something beyond her own understanding. 


	20. Chapter 20

## Things Others Learn About Them #20

Laurel liked Felicity. She was a fun person to be with and had a genuinely good heart to match her brain. 

But sometimes, when a slight twinge occurred in her chest, she observed Felicity, for any hints of insecurity. Given Oliver’s history, and her presence in his life, she wouldn’t be surprised if Felicity felt a little insecure. 

Laurel tried every girls’ night they had, when they were away from the men, and failed to find it. What she saw, when Oliver came to pick her up, was a kind of faith, a belief that even Oliver did not have in himself. 

Felicity knew love. There was no space for insecurity in her gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	21. Chapter 21

## Things Others Learn About Them #21

Ray did not know Oliver well. What he did know was mostly from what he had heard and observed. What he had heard and observed were not in sync with what he saw. 

Oliver Queen had been, as someone once told him, “a rich man’s Lindsey Lohan”. He had then, slowly, gone out of limelight and taken a step back. And then Ray discovered he had been the vigilante of the city for three years. 

And every version of him was not someone that suited Felicity- not the playboy and not the vigilante. 

But seeing her grin up at him in a way she never had with anyone else, and seeing him look back at her with something even Ray could not understand, he realized. 

They did not care if they suited in whatever verse. They just were. They had always been.


	22. Chapter 22

## Things Others Learn About Them #22

Ray thought he knew Felicity’s tells. Knew the way her body reacted in situations. After all, he had observed her for a very long time. 

But sitting with her team, while every one did their own thing, he observed her agitated with Oliver. Observed the way she did not lean into him like he had thought she would but sat stiff. And Oliver just took her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over her skin softly without a word. And Ray watched in surprise as the agitated, stubborn woman relaxed under that touch, almost melted under that touch. 

Just one simple touch and no words. 

Ray realized it had been their thing long before they had been.


	23. Chapter 23

## Things Others Learn About Them #23

Laurel saw sometimes the way they would look at each other. 

It was not always a sexual look, though sometimes it was heated enough to warrant ice water thrown on them. But mostly it wasn’t. Mostly, it was a look she could not explain, where they would just gaze at each other like they were actually having long conversations only through their eyes, reading each others minds while everyone else was forgotten. 

It was that look which made her realize how truly she could not understand what they were. 

And no matter how many people were in the room, that exchanged look always made her feel like a voyeur of something way more intimate than sex. 


	24. Chapter 24

## Things Others Learn About Them #24

They moved around each other without even realizing they did. 

Laurel exchanged looks with Digg and Thea over that, seeing them not surprised but used to it. It always surprised her. They wouldn’t even be looking at each other but their entire beings were so in sync, so aware of the other, it just happened naturally every time. 

Felicity would be typing away and shift to the right and Oliver would be talking beside her and shift to accommodate her before she even got there. Or he would lean in to see something and she would move aside to let him like they had rehearsed that move a million times over to perfection. 

They did this every day. Danced with practiced ease and something else. Something from their very core. 

Laurel understood, after a point of time, that they were magnets.


	25. Chapter 25

## Things Others Learn About Them #25

Laurel once told Ray that Oliver and Felicity were magnets. He had scoffed at that. 

But then he had observed them. He had seen the way they would always move to just be in each other’s physical spoaces when together, completely unconsciously. He had seen the way Oliver moved into her personal space and she never even realized how odd it was. He had seen the way she gravitated towards where he sat, or stood, invading the space Oliver never allowed anyone else to get away with. He had seen how they would find each other as soon as they entered the room and move even when doing something else. 

And he knew Laurel was off the mark. They were not just magnets. 

They were each other’s gravity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xoxoCorrine

## Things Others Learn About Them #26

They thought the rest of them were idiots who were unaware of the little game they were playing. But sadly for Diggle, they were not. 

Seeing someone he saw as a younger sister peppered with hickeys was not something he welcomed early in the morning. Though Felicity had tried to cover it up, Diggle could still see the trail of love bites that went down her blouse. It had been like this for a week. 

She would show up with hickeys and the next day, Oliver would. Diggle smirked at first, then groaned. Now he just sighed and turned his eyes away, exchanging a look with Thea. 

Sure enough, Oliver had hickeys all over his shoulders the next day. Idiots. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xoxoCorinne

## Things Others Learn About Them #27

The first time Barry comes to help them after Oliver and Felicity get together, he has no idea why Digg, Laurel and Thea make that face while picking up their comms, while Oliver thoroughly kisses Felicity goodbye. 

He gets to know within 15 minutes into the mission. Felicity had always made innuendos, but now she made them deliberately and Oliver replied with an even more veiled one. They were literally talking as dirty as they could with four people in their ears. 

Barry didn’t know whether to laugh or groan. He looked at Digg’s exasperated face just as Felicity whispered suggestively to Oliver and went with groaning. He was so not taking a comm the next time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xoxoCorinne

## Things Others Learn About Them #28

The first time Thea smells it, she puts it off to her imagination. 

The second time she smells it, she narrows her eyes but her attention is quickly diverted. 

It is the third time that she smells the lavender when Felicity is not there that she grows suspicious and follows the scent. And stops in surprise. The scent is coming from Ollie. 

The surprise quickly turns to hilarity and she laughs, asking him about the new scent he is trying. His ears flush slightly and he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, telling her he had used it by mistake in the shower. He had been distracted. 

Thea rolls her eyes and tells him to stop before TMI. But the smell makes her laugh again. 

Her very masculine brother is smelling of his girlfriend’s body wash.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xoxoCorinne

## Things Others Learn About Them #29

Every morning, Diggle gets them coffee since the cafe Felicity likes is on his route. 

And now that they are together, every morning Diggle watches Oliver take the cups from him as Felicity works. Diggle watches in bemusement as Oliver mixes the sugar in hers and takes a tentative sip, checking the temperature on his tongue and always almost gagging at the abundance of sweetness she prefers. 

Oliver hands her the cup while she keeps on working, not even realizing what he does every morning for her coffee, assuming that Diggle just gets it that way. 

Oliver never corrects her but smiles. 

And Diggle keeps watching in bemusement. Every. Damn. Morning. 


	30. Chapter 30

## Things Others Learn About Them #30

The first time Laurel saw Oliver completely enraged, so enraged he broke dummies, she was frightened. She was very frightened. Yes, she had had training but she knew if Oliver decided to unleash the strength he possessed completely, let go of his reins on control, they were all toast. 

Oliver, this Oliver, was a fearsome weapon. And she feared him in his unhinged state. So did everyone else, since they all gave him a wide berth- Thea with wide eyes and Diggle with wariness. 

And Oliver kept on slipping. Getting more furious. Destroying more dummies. 

And then Felicity came down the stares, her jaw dropped as she looked around. Laurel saw her eyes narrow at Oliver, saw her drop her purse and march right up to him, saw her get in his face about almost destroying her babies because of his “gorilla tendencies”, all without a shred of fear. Oliver shouted. She shouted back. 

And then Laurel saw the big, fearsome man sigh and slump. All because of one tiny woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	31. Chapter 31

## Things Others Learn About Them #31

When Roy had left, Oliver had been pining and Felicity had been in denial. When Roy came to visit, months later, things had changed, drastically. 

For one weekend, Roy was exposed to them having an insane amount of eye sex, so heated that he wanted to bash their heads together and tell them to just have a go at it. Not sure Oliver would let him live after that. 

But for one weekend, he got Digg’s sighs and Thea’s head-shakes at his surprise. Oliver and Felicity would just look at each other from across the room and he would combust from the heat. 

And for one weekend, happy as he was for them, he missed the good, old, pining and denial days. 


	32. Chapter 32

## Things Others Learn About Them #32

Quentin Lance was a lot of things. Fool was not one of them. 

He had known in his gut about Queen being the vigilante. He had known in his gut that the blonde had been connected to him. He had known, over the years, in his gut that the Arrow and Miss Smoak had something going on. 

Now that he knew Queen was the Arrow, not to his surprise, he tried to see him without judgement as he sat beside Laurel. He knew the man had changed from the boy he had been obviously. But seeing him smiling at Miss Smoak, sitting with his arm over the back of her seat, not touching but just there, he knew the boy who had broken his daughter’s heart and ruined the other’s life was no more. The man who sat before him would rather cut himself, as he had proven repeatedly, than ruin the blonde. 

Quentin Lance, in that moment, let go of his grudge a little, easing up, realizing that he indeed was a fool to hold a grudge against a ghost.


	33. Chapter 33

## Things Others Learn About Them #33

Walter Steele rarely let anything surprise him. 

But seeing Oliver, the Oliver who had returned a shadow and the Oliver who had been on his way to become a great man and the Oliver who had lost everything he had cherished in such a short amount of time, seeing him relaxed and laid back made Walter take notice. 

He had known what a wonderful woman Felicity was. He had known that she would keep Oliver straight as the CEO. And seeing her sip the wine and chatter with Thea, her presence as Oliver’s girlfriend was no surprise. It had only been an eventuality. 

But Oliver was quiet, watching the two women talk animatedly, a small smile on his face. He looked genuinely happy for the first time since Walter had seen him. And that surprised him. 


	34. Chapter 34

## Things Others Learn About Them #34

Iris came to visit Starling with Barry one weekend. She wanted to see Felicity, and yes, Oliver and his arms. 

The man might be committed but he was still on her three list. He would always be. 

He was with Felicity now and she couldn’t be happier for both of them. But watching them smile and tease each other, look into each other’s eyes, Iris frowned and asked Barry when they had gotten together. He said a few months ago. 

Iris turned back to them and blinked. The smile, the stare, it was the same. They had been together even before they had realized.


	35. Chapter 35

## Things Others Learn About Them #35

Quentin Lance sat down with Queen’s file and started reading from the beginning, with new eyes, trying to keep his judgement out. 

The murders and the body count his first year back made his stomach turn. Then he disappeared after the quake and returned with a new way. He poored over the entire file, and realized, that while he had dropped hundreds of bodies in the beginning, and discounting the leader of the League guy, Queen had only killed one man in two years. 

The Count. Who had held Miss Smoak hostage. 

Queen had killed the man who had held her life on the line, and remembering him around her at dinner last night, Lance knew without doubt that he would kill to save her without blinking again. 

She was his exception.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by effyougwynethpaltrow

## Things Others Learn About Them #36

Laurel had seen them fight before. They did almost every second day and then left to make up. 

But this fight was intense. It was a lot of withering looks and words that couldn’t be taken back. And after going round after round, Felicity steeled her spine and said her trademark “I need some air” in a voice trying to mask the hurt. 

Laurel felt bad for her. Ollie always said awful things while fighting and he never fought back. 

But as Felicity turned to leave, Laurel saw his arm shoot out to catch her and turn her back to him, his eyes sorry even before he opened his mouth. “Talk to me, Felicity.”

And Felicity sobbed. And he held her. 

And Laurel realized that while he may still say something hurtful, he now did something for Felicity he never did for anyone. He fought for her. He made her stay. 

 


	37. Chapter 37

## Things Others Learn About Them #37

When Johnny had told Lyla about his two idiot partners who were head over heels in love with each other but completely blind to their and the other’s said love, Lyla had thought he had been exaggerating. Then she had met Oliver and Felicity, and while she loved them both separately, she had to admit, Johnny had been right. 

Finally, after long, they were together (much to Johnny’s relief) and Lyla saw them every weekend for dinner at her home. She saw them exchange looks and talk and smile and just be, mostly like they were, and realized that while they were together and not unaware of their feelings, they were still pretty much unaware of the extent of the other’s. 

They were still both idiots. 


	38. Chapter 38

## Things Others Learn About Them #38

Oliver was a master at throwing shade, Ray realized. He had realized it quite early on but then his shade throwing had been inspired by jealousy, he assumed.

But even now, every ten comments or so later, he would drop in a really snarky, sassy comment that had Felicity glaring at him from over her spectacles in a way she had never glared at him, and Oliver blinking innocently. 

And while this went on and Ray ignored it for most parts, or took a dig himself sometimes, Ray knew that Oliver liked working with him somewhat. But he also knew that even now, despite having Felicity, Oliver was still jealous. He probably would always be.  


	39. Chapter 39

## Things Others Learn About Them #39

Donna Smoak may behave like a floozy on purpose but she was a damn smart woman and she knew it. 

Which was why she had known in five seconds that Oliver Queen would be the man giving her grandchildren and what genes they would have, oh dear. Which was how, Donna also knew even before Felicity spoke, that they were finally together. 

Donna was smart, but she was also weary. And men were men and her daughter was her daughter. So when they came to meet her, she welcomed them happily, keeping her eyes on Oliver, scrutinizing him. 

But all she saw was a man  _devoted_ to Felicity. 

All she saw was a man who would never, ever abandon her. 

That was all that mattered.


	40. Chapter 40

## Things Others Learn About Them #40

Going to their house was nauseating for Thea. Not because she was disgusted but because of the giant, fluffy doofus her brother had become with his equally sappy girlfriend. 

Thea would organize a movie night with Felicity and hijack their living room since they had the bigger screen, and Ollie would roll his eyes but pick up a blanket and sit on the rug, wrapping the blanket over his shoulders. 

Felicity would come with the food and drinks and sit on the rug in between his legs and Ollie would wrap the blanket over both of them, cocooning them together. 

It made her tooth ache. And as Thea watched her brother watch Felicity’s head more than the screen, it made her heart ache too. Both aches of happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	41. Chapter 41

## Things Others Learn About Them #41

When there was trouble in paradise, Oliver would stride down the stairs to the training area and Felicity’s heels would click angrily on the floor, causing everyone to exchange looks. 

Then they would spend the rest of the day being completely cold and snide towards each other, causing everyone to groan. 

When there was trouble in paradise, Oliver hit the dummies with his hands, Felicity hit the keyboard with her fingers, and Diggle wanted to hit the wall with his head. 


	42. Chapter 42

## Things Others Learn About Them #42

Barry could not believe the amount of pop culture references Oliver now understood in a conversation between himself and Felicity.

Earlier, he would stand with his stoic please-don’t-talk-in-Latin-it’s-a-dead-language face while He and Felicity talked and flitted from one pop thing to another. Now, miraculously, while he still wore that stoic expression and looked anything but thrilled, at least his expression didn’t say Latin which was a relief. 

Oliver Queen knew pop culture. Felicity was so the right woman for him. 


	43. Chapter 43

## Things Others Learn About Them #43

Lance acknowledged, after a point, that Queen had changed. He still didn’t understand though, what a sweet genius, like Miss Smoak, saw in him to stick around for so long. 

The man was trouble and he would always be. Lance saw his daughter look at the couple sometimes with a kind of wistfulness nothing could fulfill. He didn’t want Miss Smoak to get that wistful look too. 

But when he saw her laughing with Thea Queen, his eyes went to her hand under the table, holding Queen’s. She talked to everyone and laughed with everyone but that hand never left his throughout the night. 

And Lance realized that Felicity Smoak would never get that wistful look in her eyes because in her case, she wasn’t the one sticking around. Oliver Queen was. 


	44. Chapter 44

## Things Others Learn About Them #44

The team came to meet Roy sometimes, wherever he would be. They would invite themselves over, stay at his place and hog his food. Roy loved it, because he loved them. This was their belonging to each other. They were his family. 

But family could be a pain in the ass, as he was traumatically reminded. Thea and Digg had gone with him to town for some groceries while Felicity cleaned the place up and Oliver fixed the windows. It had all been good. 

So when Roy returned five minutes later to get his phone which he had forgotten, the last thing he thought he’d hear was Felicity moaning. He paused outside the door, wondering if he had imagined it. And then Felicity started talking. Dirty. To Oliver. And her cries got louder. 

Roy ran down the stairs like a bat out of hell. He could have lived his life without knowing what he knew now. About their sex life. It was worse than with parents. 

God, he’d have to bleach the entire house. 


	45. Chapter 45

## Things Others Learn About Them #45

Thea realized Ollie was possessive of Felicity’s ass early on, when she saw the way his hand would skim the curve and return to her waist. 

So, she started teasing him, testing him. By slapping Felicity’s ass. 

Felicity yelped then sighed but Ollie’s jaw would clench and he would growl at Thea to leave her alone. 

Thea somehow involved Lyla into it, knowing the men would lose their arms if they even dared and Laurel would be weird about it. And Lyla being the sport she was enthusiastically agreed. 

They would slap Felicity’s butt and Ollie would be enraged. Ollie was very, very possessive about her ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	46. Chapter 46

## Things Others Learn About Them #46

Laurel knew Ollie had never been possessive. He had even shared women with Tommy. Even Oliver, the one who had returned from the island, changed and serious, had not been possessive, not doing anything when she had been with Tommy. 

But she had seen Oliver be possessive when Felicity had been with another man. He had not done anything but that slight claim of possession had always hovered, on every gaze. 

Now, it was more than a gaze. The moment Oliver saw men look at Felicity, he would stiffen slightly but still not do anything. The moment any of them even twitched towards her, he would be all over her, claiming her like a caveman. Once a man touched her without her permission and Oliver twisted his wrist. 

Felicity, for most part, humored his savage side, even finding amusement in it. 

And Laurel was struck yet again by how little she knew this man.


	47. Chapter 47

## Things Others Learn About Them #47

Malcolm respected very few people. He liked even less since he was a bastard. 

But he respected Oliver, young as he was, and he liked him, even though he knew the younger man wanted his head on a platter. But no one and nothing had ever surprised him as Felicity Smoak. The little ball of fire that he had underestimated, her constant witty barbs at him and hateful glares that made Oliver look like the good guy amused Malcolm. And he liked her more than he had liked anyone in his life, in a platonic sense.

It only seemed fitting that these two end up together. He already knew they loved each other. Extensively too. But he realized the extent of it one day when Miss Smoak charged at him with her tablet, like she could actually do any harm, and Oliver physically picked her up and put her back. Miss Smoak would have killed a man for that barbaric gesture. Yet, she just sighed, leaned into him and glared at Malcolm. 

That was the day Malcolm realized the extent of the hold they had on each other. And he liked them a little more for it. Silently.   


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Season 2. On special prompt from aubvi.

## Things Others Learn About Them #48

Moira Queen did not know whether to admire Felicity Smoak’s tenacity or be annoyed with her. 

She had come into the periphery since Walter’s return and never left, slowly coming closer to the center and closer to Oliver. Moira had thought she would turn out to be a gold-digger. She had thought she would turn out to be a vamp. She had thought she would turn out to be a fool. Felicity Smoak was none of these things. 

And she saw Oliver with her. Saw how much Oliver respected her when he never respected anyone, how much he listened to her when he never did to anyone, how much he trusted her when he never trusted anyone. She saw how much her son loved her when he never loved anyone, not like that. 

And in that moment, Moira Queen was glad that Felicity was the tenacious, fierce, loyal woman that she was. When they did get together, Oliver would be protected. 

Moira never thought she would feel it. But she was grateful for Felicity.  


	49. Chapter 49

## Things Others Learn About Them #49

Diggle was the most grateful, out of all the people, that they had gotten together. If for none other reason, then because Oliver could sleep. 

He knew a soldier’s sleep became a novelty. He knew Oliver had the scars of ten soldiers on his brain. Sleep, to him, had become a mirage. 

So when he came down early morning with the coffee and saw them sleeping on top of the covers on the danged bed she had brought him, barely even fitting together, he walked back out without making a noise. 

Oliver could sleep deeply with Felicity. 

Diggle was so, so grateful that they had gotten together. Sleepless Oliver was an ass. 


	50. Chapter 50

## Things Others Learn About Them #50

Sara loved Auntie Felicity. And Uncle Oliver. 

Auntie Felicity always wore pretty dresses and smelled nice and scared everyone and Uncle Oliver was always so strong and warm. And he could throw her in the air and catch her every time. 

Sara played with Auntie Felicity’s hair while Uncle Oliver carried her, giving Auntie Felicity a kiss on the mouth like grown up people did. 

And Sara decided in that moment. When she grew up, she wanted to be the prettiest and sweetest and scariest girl in the room. Like Auntie Felicity. 

And she wanted to find herself her Oliver. 

So he could love her like Uncle Oliver loved Auntie Felicity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Do let me know if you wish for me to make it 100 as well.
> 
> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


End file.
